


Post Movie Night

by Airuna



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Revolutionaries In Love, movie debat, speaking about something different than they're saying, spoilers of J. Edgars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie night has finished but our favorite idiots are still arguing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to warn you that English is not my first language so it probably has some mistakes.

Enjolras and Grantaire were in the living room of Enjolras and Combeferre’s house arguing about J. Edgard, the movie they’ve just seen. The other Amis had gone few moments ago including Combeferre who had offered to walk Eponine home. R and Enjolras were so in the argument that they didn’t notice that they were alone. 

“I can’t believe that you like Edgar” Enjolras were infuriated “He had no limits, no moral”

“Of course he had moral but it was quite different of yours” answered R, his friend frowned “And I’ve never said that I liked him I’m just saying that he was one of the most smart guys that has never been” explained moving his hands with enthusiasm.

“That didn’t give him the right of treating people like he did” argued back Enjolras “I get that he was traumatized by the bombs but to say that communism is not a politic ideology but an illness was a bit exaggerate” R bit his lips trying not to laugh at the indignation of his Apollo.

“He was just trying to protect people and he thought that his way was the best” tried to explain Grantaire knowing exactly which reaction was going to get.

“A man who thought that he was the one with the power to protect and guide the fool people” said Enjolras “Why did that make me thing with Nazism?” asked him with irony.

“Nope, is too late for that debate” protested his friend “What about the other topic of the movie the relationship between Clyde and Edgar?” he asked trying to keep his voice cool, a difficult task when you’re asking the object of your affection about his opinion of a gay relationship.

“I don’t understand Clyde.” admitted the Leader in quite voice and hating not knowing exactly everything “How could he stay with that monster all his live knowing that he is too traumatized by his mother to admit that he was in love with him?” it was a rhetoric question. 

“Because he could not leave.” answered R with soft voice interrupting Enjolras thoughts” He knew that he must be with him until the end because that was his place.” His eyes were full of happy resignation but Enjolras stayed oblivious. 

“But he knew about Edgar’s methods” said Enjolras. “And he never said a word about it or tried to make him understand that spy and blackmail were amoral. Did he really believe so much in their Cause?” 

“I don’t know if he believed in their Cause” answered the black haired I really doubt that added in his head “But he definitely believed in Edgar and that was enough for him” he smile fondly looking Enjolras who was looking to the TV screen although it was black. 

“That was really enough for him?” asked looking directly to Grantaire impossibly blue eyes “He didn’t want more? He wasn’t sick of being every day by his side and not been able to kiss him or to hold his hand?” His hand, inconsciently, went to lie in Grantaire’s leg.

“That was enough, Enj, he was able to share every day with the man that he loved and that was more than he was allowed himself to believe it could be possible.” The cynic bit his lips knowing that the last part has nothing to do with Clyde Tolson but Enjolras seemed to stay oblivious so he continued “And he would have done every thing that Edgar has wanted even if that was shouting himself in the head” even black his boots finished in his mind with a mental smirk.

“You said that he could not leave” remembered the other guy “But he threatened Edgar with that.” And it was a strange scary tone in his voice.

“Because he’d always known that he could not have him, he’d always known tthat he Cause was the most important thing for him since the beginning” started Grantaire with a sad smile “But he had the human part of Edgar, he was the only one to see it and he didn’t want, no it’s not want, he was not able to share it with anyone specially not with a woman that Edgar’s mother would probably accept.”

“That woman was a bitch” said Enjolras and R blink with surprise at the explosion of his friend.

“Wow, I think that it’s the first time I’ve heart you swore”- he laughed and Enj blushed a bit. 

“It’s just that they loved each others and the narrow-mined of that woman kept them apart” explained Enj with angry that he normally saved for corrupt politics and selfish rich people.

“Are you sure that without the mother they would have been together?” asked R with skepticism “Edgar enemies could have use their relationship to blackmail him and it would have wasted time of the Cause” And the Cause is the most important added silently.

“Edgar cared more for Clyde than for the Cause” said the Leader with conviction R laughed with sarcasm but Enj shouted him with his eyes “He was just afraid and he didn’t know how to show his feelings.”

“Afraid of what?” Grantaire was angry and he didn’t know why “He must know that Clyde loved him. He was too obvious about it, he even said it!”

“He was bad at these things” Enjolras knew that he was being defensive with a character that he despite but he couldn’t help it, it felt like it was more than just a debate of fictional characters. “And there are different ways to say I love you he could have said it in a friendly way.”

“But he couldn’t say something more elaborate because Edgar would freaked out and things will became awkward between them” explained the artist. He and Enjolras were too close now and he was having troubles to concentrate in anything but Enjolras’ lips. “That was up to Edgar, Clyde had followed him anywhere, had helped with his Cause even if he didn’t believed in it and had make quite clear that he was in love with him” Grantaire got up suddenly not been able to be so close to Enjolras anymore. “I have to go” said awkwardly getting up.

“Edgar begged him to stay.” The voice of Enjolras stopped him when he was arriving to the door. “He let Clyde see him vulnerable, he let him see that he need him. And Edgar hated being seen weak” the blond man walked a step in Grantaire direction “He couldn’t say Clyde that he was in love with him but he showed him the best he could by trusting him unconditionally when he didn’t trusted anyone. It was reciprocal, since the first day, it was reciprocal” repeated getting closer to Grantaire.

“Then do you thing that if it wasn’t for the mother Edgar would have made a move?” asked Grantaire without turning to face Enjolras.

“I guess. In the end, he was as much in love as Clyde was. He was just a bit denser” he put his tentative hand in Grantaire shoulder and the man frozen under the touch. “I’m not talking about the movie, I haven’t been since we started speaking about their relationship.” admitted him shyly seeing that R didn’t move.

“Neither I was” answered Grantaire turning slowly and with the eyes full of disbelief and a bit of hope.

“If Edgar wouldn’t have been a coward and would have kissed Clyde what do you think that would have been his reaction?” asked with the cheeks blushed. 

“He would have probably cried of happiness” answered with honestly R smiling a bit still with disbelief.

Enjolras take a deep breath and bruised his lips with Grantaire’s a short moment tentatively. Grantaire make a breathless noise and put his hands in Enjolras hair, kissing him harder. He kissed back with enthusiasm and Enjolras’s arms moved to wrap around Grantaire waist. They didn’t stop kissing until the oxygen made them stop. 

“We should see movies together more often” said Grantaire with the eyes still closed.

“What about tomorrow? Just you and me this time” asked Enjolras grinning with hope.

“That sound like a date” grinned back the artist.

“That may have something to do with the fact that I’m asking you out” explained Enj kissing him again. 

They were still kissing when Combeferre come back at 2 o’clock with a messy hair and a stupid happy grin in his suspiciously red lips that was probably Eponine’s fault.


End file.
